User blog:Ccarbe6062/Roblox vs Minecraft vs Blockland vs LEGO
written by KennethH5 beat produced by HarryPotter2875 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcaReQNyJvU Chris Carbery as Everyone Lyrics: EPIC! RAP! BATTLES OF HISTORY! ROBOX VS MINECRAFT VS LEGO VS BLOCKLAND! BEGIN! Minecraft: I'm going to grab my Sword so I can chop your bricky heads off Minecraft may run from 2010, but your games makes me want to cough Why do you copy my games to become the popular games in the website Yes I know, I have more updates, but you will be trapped in the night ROBLOX: Minecraft, your games makes me want to copy your own game I may be terrible, but everyone plays me and nobody wants your fame Blockland and Lego, you are just losers, so you should be retired forever Read my book, it is called "Minecraft, Blockland and Lego will never return EVER" Blockland: ROBLOX, Minecraft, and Lego sucks, but Blockland is Better then all of yours I'll grab my own gun and shoop you in it because you guys are poor I will grab my gun, and shoot all of your own Blocky Heads When I spit a Rhyme, you guys will have to become even more DEAD! Lego: I'm Lego Mother Effers, and everyone plays with my own Lego toys I have lots of games, you will die because your not even a boy Nobody even knows who you are, so can you guys get out of this battle ROBLOX, last time i have to kill you with my own Horse SATTLE Minecraft: You guys are just a bunch of nerds because I will kill you with a Zombie ROBLOX, Blockland, and Lego, All of your games can't even compare to me ROBLOX: Well you can't beat the master, All users can beat your stupid Skin BAM! You have been dead Minecraft, so you can find a bloos sword like Finn Blockland: This time, My game has been on steam before you came to kill me I was made in 2004, but i don't care if i am not the O.G Lego: I'm the REAL O.G, so you can leave me alone like Bloody Mary, bitch I will trap you all into a island with nothing but a tree, MITCH! *Super Mario Plumber Sound* Shigeru Miyamoto: It's gaming time losers, you guys are just lame then Gabe Newel If you mess with me, I will call the police to hit you in the Jewel ROBLOX , nobody want's to play your own pathetic video game Minecraft and Blockland, you will never be on nintendo, but I have more fame Lego, your a tory who can't make any animations on Blender Do you even think I will catch you? Ha you will have a screen static like SLENDER This is the end of this battle, so I have to make another Nintendo Game Like I said to Minecraft and Blockland, I have more freaking fame! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES! *Mario coin sound* OF HISTORYYYYYYYYYYYYY!﻿ Category:Blog posts